Baby mama drama
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Josi just started working on getting over Penelope and now she was stuck with her doing the craziest school assignment ever.
1. Chapter 1

Since the birthday, Josie and Penelope had no contact. Next morning Rick sent the girls to Europe to be with Caroline and recover from the loss of Joe and Josie being buried alive. For more than three weeks Josie had to listen to Lizzie talk about Raphael and how he left her for reason she didn't really understand. During their fourth week there, Lizzie found new object of affection and Pierre was now the and all and be all of her existence. Josie wished she could do the same. She had Penelope on her mind all the time and it was like something she couldn't get rid of. Penelope Park was all she thought about all the time…and the kiss…That kiss and I hate you. Going back to school was something she feared a lot . She was not ready to face her again and be that close to her. They shared too many classes and since she was one of the best in many subjects, Josie had a feeling she might get Penelope to be her tutor.

Josie was doing all she could to avoid Penelope. She started dating Raphael and she was really trying hard to make herself forget about the other girl. Lizzie was ok with it because now she had a French boyfriend to brag about and she didn't need Raphael anymore. So, Josie and him tried to date. Penelope tried to talk to her, but she avoided her but there were still longing looks and long stares from both of them. It took some time to get the guts to say yes and finally cut the cord with Penelope. She tried to forbid herself to even think about her, but Penelope being Penelope always managed to sneak into her thoughts. She was on her mind usually late in the evening, when she had no way to occupy her mind with schoolwork or anything else. She would think about her lips, touch…feeling her body next to her. She missed everything about the girl. She would even think about her during her time with Raphael. The worse was during the alone time with the boy. He was good to her and he treated her well, but she knew better. She felt better in someone's arms. She would often compare two of them and it always came to same conclusion. She was not over her ex. She still felt something for her. When Raphael kissed her or tried to make love to her, only way she could go through with it was if she thought of Penelope and how she was the one in bed with her, not the other boy.

School was not fun at all. They had so much make up work to do. Hope was helping, but she was not as patient as Penelope was. To Hope, many spells were simply a given… She says the words and it happens, but Penelope would explain to Josie how and what to do. They had crazy home ec teacher who had even more insane idea. Twelve students from her class will spend two weeks under the eye of the camera (they don't know about) taking care of baby(s). Babies were not dolls but real babies. They were made with magic using characteristics of their ''parents''. After two weeks, those babies would evaporate and that was that. In her career Professor Car had only one case when parents wanted to keep their baby so she did the spell and made their baby normal baby. Now that girl was five and she was also at school. Professor Car made a list of parents and it turned out that Josie was paired with Penelope and Raphael with Lizzie. She couldn't spend two months alone with her and especially alone rising ''their children''. She was freaked out by the fact that she would get to live something that was part of her dream future. She and Penelope talked about having a family, having a home together and then Penelope left her. Now, she was with someone else in a relationship and this assignment will get Penelope back into her life and too close. She had to try to change her partner. She couldn't do this with Penelope. It was too hard for her. She had to find the teacher and try to change it. Miss Car was sitting in her office writing something. Josie knocked at the door and entered.

''Miss Saltzman? How can I help you?''

''Miss Car, I was wondering if I can have different partner?''

''No, Miss Saltzman and don't even think about going to your dad. You got who you got… And please inform Miss Park about this. She was also not in class today. It would be good for you. You will have amazing tutor to make up with your work. You missed two months of school. Think of it as a favor from me to you.''

Now she had to tell Penelope about this. This day was just getting better. She found Penelope outside talking to some new girls. She was helping them with some herbology homework.

''Penelope, can I have a word?''

Other girl was surprised Josie even noticed her. She has been avoiding her for some time now.

'' It's for home ecc…''

Penelope got up from her chair and came to Josie.

''What can I do for you?''

''It's not for…It's with…''

Penelope was confused.

''Since we were not in the class, and I was gone for two months she put us together to take care of the baby for the assigment.''

 _Shit._ It was clear that Penelope was not glad either that she had to spend all this time with Josie. She was also trying to get over Josie and this time together was a setback for her.

''Just peachy… Two of us and our little offspring…Or as your sister would call it, mini Devil's spown. I see you are as happy as I am about this.''

For some reason Josie was hurt by that.

''I didn't ask for it Penelope.''

''I know… But it's just…''

''I agree.''

Penelope took a deep breath and tried to be rational.

''Ok… When do we have to be in the room to take the baby?''

''We have two hours to pack.''

''Ok, so four in the classroom?''

''Yes.''

''Ok… See you later.''

''Yes, see you.''

They went to their rooms and prepared their suitcases. Two weeks with Josie and a baby… Penelope was not sure how would that be. She packed big suitcase and made sure to have all the things she really loves and needs to function.

Josie entered the room and saw Lizzie throwing things around.

''I have no idea what to pack… What do I need? How will I do it?''

''You will be ok… ''

''Are you worried because I will be with Raphael?''

Honestly, Josie didn't care. She had more issues about her partner.

''No, it's ok.''

''Who are you with?''

 _There it goes. She really wanted to avoid it._

''Penelope.''

''WHAT?! How dare she? She did it on purpose…. I hate Satan!''

''She was not in class too. She had nothing to do with it. She was out of school during first three periods. It's Miss Car. She put us together.''

''Why?''

''To make a point.''

''What point?''

Josie didn't want to go back that far memory lane, but now she had to.

''We had discussion with her few months ago. Penelope and I were still together, very happy, very in love and full of planes for the future. One of them was having a family together.''

Lizzie made disgusted face.

''So, someone was teasing us during class and Penelope answered that we do want to have kids and how we would use her egg and I would carry it. And all the things we wanted were out in the open. Then teacher reacted and stated her opinion about same sex parents and how it's not normal to have two moms and families like that.''

''So?''

''She was against it. She is more supportive of the idea of traditional family than this.''

''So what? Why would that have to do with any of this?"

''Lizzie! Think! She knew we dated and that now I have different partner…This is her small revenge. Now she put us to be two moms… We are only same sex parents in the group.''

''We must go to dad.''

''No, we will not. It would only create more problems.''

''But two months with Satan and a baby… Oh, that is hell.''

Josie agreed with her sister. It's a good thing Lizzie had no idea why it would be hell for Josie. She was in love with her partner and being that much together would only bring more feelings out. They would have to talk about the birthday and the kiss.

Josie packed her suitcase and changed out of uniform. She packed comfortable things since they would be with a baby and not go anywhere. Some of the things in her suitcase were even Penelope's. Some sweats and shirts that she stole during the time they dated. She was ready for her two months in hell with Penelope Park.

Classroom was full of suitcases and twelve people waiting to get their cabin and baby. Lizzie and Raphael were first. Miss Car took her chart and invited them to come closer to her desk.

''You have two weeks old baby boy. What will you name him?''

Lizzie responded for them.

''Rick Saltzman.''

''And your family name?''

''Saltzman.''

''Ok… Emma will give you your baby.''

Emma came with little bundle that what their baby. He was gorgeous. He had Lizzie's eyes and Ralph's skin color.

MG and Hope were next. They got a one year old girl and they named her Elena Michaelson. She looked a lot like Hope, but had MG's curls and skin color.

Penelope and Josie were last.

''Family name?''

Penelope looked at Josie and nodded. She didn't care what name she would pick.

''Park- Saltzman.''

''Ok… Since Miss Saltzman asked to change her partner and she knows how much I don't like that… You get to be mommies of one day old twin girls.''

Emma brought two beautiful girls and Penelope and Josie fell in love with them right away. One of them was Josie's little copy and the other was tiny Penelope. Funny thing was that they both took the baby who looked like the other girl.

''Names?''

Penelope looked at Josie and Josie gave her a nod.

''Charlotte (mini Josie) and Christina (mini Penelope) Park – Saltzman.''

She smirked at the girls.

''And who is the birth mother?''

Penelope took that one.

''Josie is a birth mother and I am the egg donor… Just like we said it would be.''

''Ok… You have all the answers ready…I see you took time to think about all this. Good job! Finally it paid off that you dated. Unlike your classmates, you were quick and ready. Now let's see if your parenting skills are as good as planning.''

Miss Car gave them a fake smile.

'' Now it's time for you to move in into your houses. You can visit each other; you can spend time with your friends and their babies, but only in the houses or the marked spaces outside. One more thing, in the end of your assignment… You can pick to keep your child and it will continue growing as a normal baby would. Now you are all free to go.''

Each pair had their own ride to the house. Penelope and Josie got the biggest one because they had two babies. Driver helped them get the bags in and gave them the keys of the house and folder with all the numbers and instructions they needed. Now they were on their own with their twins. Josie and her each held a carrier with a baby in it.

''Penelope, let's find the twin's room and put them in their cribs. I think it's nap time.''

''Sure, but let's change and feed them first.''

''Ok…''

Baby room was beautiful. It was very big, pink and had two rocking chairs. They had entire closet full of stuff for the babies. Penelope changed the babies and Josie put them in their cribs. They put them in the crib. In the instruction sheet it was written that they were fed, so Josie and Penelope had two hours until the next feed. Penelope took the baby monitor and got out of the room. Josie gave her a surprised look.

''House is huge and they are tiny. We will not hear them cry if we don't have this.''

''Ok mama… Let's check out the house.''

Next room was master bedroom. It was beautiful. Very bright for Penelope's taste, but something she could see Josie picking as bedroom decor. It had huge four post bed, TV, walk in closet, nice bathroom and it was perfect. It smelled of vanilla, that Penelope loved and had a lot of candles, that Josie loved. Only trouble was that they had to share the bed. Both girls were very nervous about it. In the corner of the room Penelope saw another baby crib that was for traveling. She put it together and put it in the corner of the room.

''Why did you put it there?''

''Since they are only one day old, it's better for them to sleep in the room with us. We have to feed them every three hours and it's easier with them in the room than running to them to the other room.''

Josie didn't think of that. Penelope was very practical and Josie had to admit, she didn't expect the other girl to be this good. Penelope opened bedroom balcony and got out. It had beautiful view to the lake and in the distance she could see Hope's and MG's house. She saw them playing with their kid outside. Babies woke up and Josie went to the room. She tried to calm them and few moments after her Penelope came with two bottles.

''They must be hungry.''

They each took a girl and fed her. Penelope fed Charlotte and she enjoyed having mini Josie in her arms.

''Good job love… I am your mommy P and your mama Jojo is feeding your sister… Christina is being a bad girl. She is messing with mama a little bit…''

Josie gave her a glare…

''Why do you get to be mama P and I have to be mama Jojo?''

''Because if I say mama J, it sort of sounds like Mr. Jay… You know? The Joker? Batman?''

Josie just rolled her eyes at the other girl.

''You are weird one Park.''

''For next two months it's Park Saltzman.''

''Oh, God!''

Christina and Josie had trouble bonding. She was staring at her with a Penelope Park signature look and Josie was lost. Even on the baby, those eyes made her feel things.

''This one is just like you…''

''What is she doing?''

''She is getting on my nerves…''

Penelope smiled…

''Take Charlie and give me the other baby… Let me try…''

Penelope took the other baby from Josie and admired her on features on her. Her eyes were green and a bit devilish…just like her mama's.

''Let's see Miss Christina what is the issue here? Why are you getting on your mama's nerves?''

Baby looked at Penelope completely hypnotized by her. She opened up her shirt and put the baby on her chest.

''What are you doing?''

''Skin on skin… That calms them.''

''Oh, God… Are you going to be in your bra all the time?''

''No, just sometimes with the kids. We need to bond…''

Josie was distracted by Penelope in her bra, but the girl on her chest was calm. She moved her a bit so she could give her the bottle. Christina ate and after she was done, she fell asleep again. Penelope placed her back to the crib and left the room with Josie and the other baby. They took Charlotte to the living room with them and Josie gave her to Penelope because she went to make them something to eat.

''Our children hate me. Especially Christina, she really hates me. She is your daughter 100%.''

Penelope smiled. Josie actually said _our children_. It made Penelope feel butterflies in her stomach.

''No, they don't. They just feel that you are scared of them and then they are scared of you.''

''How do you know so much about babies?''

''I grew up with sitters. I watched how they treated the babies…. Mothers were there just for show.''

''And your mom? What was she like?''

''I don't know. She died in labor with me.''

''Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea she died like that.''

''It's ok.''

Penelope pulled Charlotte closer to her and kissed her face.

''You are perfect little bundle of joy. Just like your mama. You have her eyes and that deep thoughtful look… Looking like you are trying to solve world problems…just like your mama.''

Josie finished lunch and Penelope placed the baby in the basket beside the sofa. They had all the crazy baby stuff and she was excited to use it.

''You are really good at this and I suck.''

''Just relax Jojo… They will adore you.''

They had lunch in silence. It was very awkward and none of them knew how to behave and what to say. If they were not talking about the babies, they had no idea what to talk about. Christina's crying ended that tension and silence. Josie went to try to calm her and Penelope cleared the table and sat by Charlotte's basket. Josie came back with Christina. She was not crying anymore but she was fussy.

''Let's test your idea.''

She unbuttoned her shirt and put the baby on her chest. She did calm down a bit but she managed to scratch Josie. Josie remembered having scratches on her chest from Penelope…back in a day and she sort of smirked at the other girl.

''She is your daughter.''

Penelope smirked back at her. Christina was now calm and ok on Josie. Penelope picked up Charlotte and put her on herself. The moment she did it, Charlotte gripped her bra.

''Looks like this one is your daughter….''

Josie looked at the sight in front of her and rolled her eyes. She did that sometimes when she was on Penelope's chest.

''I hate you…''

''I know Jojo… You always hate me when I am right.''

Josie felt weird. Having this sort of banters with Penelope was so familiar…Like she was home in a way and babies gave it some deeper dimension. They were parents. They will parent twin girls for two months… They were back to being a team…and that was one of Josie's biggest fears. She placed the baby in the crib and went to get her phone. She saw a lot of missed calls from Raphael and messages. She sent her reply that they were dealing with the girls and that she will try to see him tomorrow at some time. Penelope helped her get the girls ready for bed and they got them to their bedroom. Both of them were sound asleep as they finished their bottle. Josie took them to the kitchen and prepared next few sets of bottles for the night. When she came back with supplies for the night, she found Penelope standing above the crib looking at them.

''Are you ok P?''

She wiped her eyes and smiled.

''They are so perfect.''

''I agree… They are perfect…''

''Is it crazy that I already love them very much?''

''Than I am crazy too… I adore them…their tiny fingers, toes…button noses…how they smell. So, I am crazy too.''

''That is not comforting.''

''Oh, sorry….''

''Let's get ready for bed… They will wake up soon.''

''Ok.''

They got ready and got into bed. It was very tense being in the same bed after so long and trying to stick to their own sides. It was never the way they slept together before. Josie remembered how she loved falling asleep on top of Penelope's chest, listening to her heartbeat. This would be long two months for them and none of them had an idea how will it end.


	2. Chapter 2

They survived the first night. In Josie's eyes Penelope became super hero. She handled the girls with such a patience, grace and calm. Josie was freaking out about them crying, not sleeping and Penelope just got them to their bed and started singing to them. They didn't sleep, but at least they were silent. Christina was the one that demanded more attention and Josie was so afraid of those Penelope eyes on the baby. She had a feeling like Christina could see inside of her soul. Penelope Had Charlotte in her arms and the baby was smitten by her mommy .

''Hello my little anger… How are you? Are you happy now? You are fed…changed…''

Josie's heart was melting watching two of them. She was watching the way Charlotte was fascinated with Penelope's words and how she looked at her like she was the only thing in this world. Christina was fussy again and Josie had no idea what to do.

''Put her on the bed Jojo…''

''What?''

''Put Christina down… And I will put Charlotte with her. Maybe she can calm her.''

''ok.''

Josie did what Penelope told her. Few moments after being put on the bed together, they were holding hands and Christina was calm. Josie had no idea how did that happen? Penelope was too good at this.

''How did you…?''

''I didn't…. I just saw that happen few times.''

They moved the babies a bit higher on the bed and took a nap with them. Time for the next feed came too soon. Josie was the one to mix them their formula and Penelope was in bed with them. They fed them and babies fell asleep again. Two of them couldn't sleep. They were still in bed watching the girls that were sound asleep between them. Penelope smiled and covered them a bit.

''I've never seen something that perfect…''

Josie was taken by her statement and was not really thinking about what she was saying…

''Until yesterday I would have said that I knew perfection… you….but now…''

Penelope gave her one of her shocked looks… She didn't expect Josie to say something like that. They just watched the girls in silence and at some point they dosed off. They had very rude awakening. Lizzie and Raphael came to their house with a screaming Rick. Penelope sent Josie to see what is going on before he wakes the girls.

''What is going on Lizzie? Why are you here?''

''He has been crying all night. We haven't slept a minute.''

''Oh, I'm sorry…''

''Take him… Take him from me!''

Josie took the baby, but her kept crying. Some moments later Penelope came from the bedroom.

''Why is he crying?''

''I have no idea… He is not calming down.''

Penelope took the baby and smiled at him.

''Hi Rick, I am your aunty Penelope… Let's see what is bothering you… Did you poop? Are you hungry?''

''He ate last night…''

Penelope and Josie just looked at Lizzie in shock.

''He is supposed to eat every three hours.''

Penelope turned to Josie.

''Make him some formula and I will change him. I think he has a little situation….''

Josie got to the kitchen and made him food. Penelope changed him and sat in the chair prepared to feed him. Josie gave her the bottle and she gave it to him. Rick was eating like there was no tomorrow.

''There you go baby… Good boy…''

Lizzie was pissed how well baby reacted to Penelope. Out of all the people, he calmed down in her arms. Rick fell asleep and Penelope carried him to join the sleeping girls in their crib.

Raphael was impressed.

''How did she do it? We have spent entire night trying to calm him.''

He kissed Josie and hugged her.

''I don't know how she does it. She is like…baby whisperer… Our girls are amazing when she gets them. They stop crying and Charlotte looks at Penelope like she is some sort of God given gift.''

Raphael had some coffee from his cup.

''Listen, if she keeps him calm and silent, I will look at her as a God given gift too…''

Josie smiled at that and Lizzie's jealousy was boiling. If she was not happy, no one will be happy.

''Oh, that's cute. You and your girlfriend both look at her like she is God given gift.''

At that moment, Penelope came back. She felt some tension in the air.

''What is going on?''

''Nothing… Just Lizzie being….''

''Pain in the ass?''

''Something like that.''

''I can't even….''

Lizzie just rolled her eyes on her.

''Anyone who doesn't eat formula hungry?''

Josie smiled.

''Starving…''

''Pancakes?''

Josie made her cutest face…

''Chocolate chip ones?''

Penelope smiled and waved her finger as ''no''.

''Josie…''

Josie made another sad/ cute face…. She was going to fight Penelope for those pancakes.

''Pleeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeee….''

''Are you sure you are not the third kid I somehow got?''

''I will make enchiladas for dinner…''

''You got yourself a deal Ms. Josie. BUT three of you are on baby duties if I am cooking….''

''Thank you Penny…''

Lizzie was disgusted by how cheerful Josie was and how two of them somehow got back to their groove from before. She knew Josie didn't cheat on Raphael. She knew that nothing happened with the girls, but somehow it felt like everything happened. Josie was happy.

''She always falls for that sad face.''

Now Raphael somehow felt like extra…like he was intruding on something between Penelope and Josie. MG called Josie to see if he and Hope could come and visit with the kid.

''Sure, come… Penelope is making pancakes…''

''The ONES?''

''YES!''

''WE ARE COMING!''

Just few seconds later, Michaelson bunch was there. Elena was the cutest thing ever. She had huge smile and favorite doll. Penelope was working on food and Raphael got up and went to the kitchen.

''Do you need help?''

''Hm… Maybe you could start a new pan with butter… We will need more than the one I am using if we all want to eat soon.''

''Ok… I am on it top chef.''

She turned to the rest of them.

''He is the only one who deserves this delicious food… He got his butt up to help.''

Hope had to tease them.

''I prefer the view from here… Your butt looks hot in those tights Park. And those pants are looking good on you dude…''

Penelope just turned at gave Hope a look.

''Flattery will get you…one pancake Michaelson…''

''Thank you mam…''

Raphael had so much fun with this. He turned to Penelope and made very serious face.

''So, we only like Hope now?''

''Yes, pretty much…''

''Ok… Just to know…''

MG came to join them.

''Can I set the table?''

''Sure… Middle cupboard… There you can find plates and glasses.''

''Ok…''

He sat the table and made some fresh orange juice. Hope and Josie enjoyed not doing anything and Lizzie was just pissed at how no attention was focused on her. She watched Josie look at Penelope and two of them exchanging long longing look. Even Hope saw that and felt bad…Bad for all three of them. Josie and Penelope really had some amazing chemistry and she believed there were some serious feelings there.

They all sat at the table and started eating. To their surprise, Penelope's pancakes were amazing. Now they knew why Josie didn't give up until she got them. Hope filled her plate with them.

''Park, if in ten years you are not married, I am marrying you just for these pancakes.''

''I am glad you like them…''

She winked at Hope.

''But I have some other hidden talents too that are worth the marriage.''

''So, I've heard.''

Now Josie was choking on her juice.

''You ok Jojo?''

''Yes… I'm fine…''

''Ok…''

Josie and Penelope shared a look and there was that smirk Josie knew too well.


	3. Chapter 3

Babies crying interrupted their adult time. Penelope and Josie jumped right away to get their babies. Josie turned to Lizzie and gave her a surprised look.

''You are not coming?''

''You can bring him?''

''No, I can't we have two babies to deal with, come with us and deal with yours.''

Before she got up, Raphael was on his feet and on the way to the room. He picked him up and looked at Penelope.

''What do I do now?''

''Feed him?''

''Can we use your bottle and formula?''

''Sure, it's there…''

Penelope explained him everything and he made Rick's food. Baby ate and after that Penelope showed him how to change him. Josie was feeding the girls and Penelope took over Charlotte's feeding after she was done with baby Rick. Raphael held the baby and watched the other two. They were really a team. He noticed again how they look at one another. He realized he had to end the relationship as soon as possible. Josie saw him watching them and she moved her eyes off Penelope. He felt bad for her. She was pretending not to want Penelope and he knew it was a lie. Josie really wanted Penelope and Penelope wanted her too and he was in the way of them being back together. Now there were babies in the mix and they were living their dream life being moms and having a home. Josie placed Christina on the bed and changed her. Penelope was looking at the opposite wall, all just to get the attention of them.

''I'll take him to the living room…''

Josie nodded.

''We'll be there in a minute.''

''Ok. See you girls.''

Few minutes later, Penelope got into the living room with the babies in her arms and Josie was carrying the bottles and everything else. After feeding three babies, there was a lot to wash and sterilize. Hope god up from the chair and helped Penelope with one of the girls.

''Hello baby… What is her name?''

''Her name is Christina and this is Charlotte.''

''She looks like Josie and Christina is your little copy.''

''Yes, she is… You should see Charlotte when she looks at something. She is just so precious.''

''When Penelope says looks at something, she means her… Charlotte is crazy about her.''

Hope looked at the girls and the looks they were exchanging. She got up and walked up to Josie.

''I see that she is not the only one crazy about Penelope.''

Josie blushed.

''What is it Jo?''

''I can't…''

''What?''

''Have feelings.''

''But you do.''

''And I feel so bad about it.''

''Why?''

''Raphael is such a nice guy…''

''I know, but you are in love with Penelope.''

''It will pass at some point.''

''Will it?''

Josie gave her a look.

''You've been in love with her since she came to school. And it has been some time since she appeared out of nowhere in our school.''

''I can't deal with it now. Now it's all somehow…confusing. I see her with babies and everything and all I can think of is how happy I am and how I could spend my life with her and the girls being happy and proud mama. And then I remember Raphael and the fact that we are together. We didn't really even have a chance to have a relationship.''

''He is still mourning his ex?''

''Yes, in a way.''

''And so are you…''

''It's not the same. Penelope is alive…''

Before Hope had a chance to say anything, Raphael did.

''Yes, she is and that gives you a chance to make things right.''

Josie turned pail…

''Oh, my God! You heard.''

He gave her a sad smile.

''Yes…''

''I am sorry.''

''Let's get out for a minute.''

He took Josie's hand and led her out of the house. He noticed sad look Penelope had when she saw them holding hands. He felt bad for the other girl, but he knew that as soon as he and Josie are done, two of them can finally start working on them and be able to be couple and happy together. They took a seat on the swing set close to the house.

''There is nothing to be sorry for… You love her… and that's it.''

''I feel like I was leading you on. I gave you false hope.''

''You didn't… I knew from the start that you loved her. I just hoped we would help one another get over our past. But in this case you are the lucky one. I would give everything in the world to have Cassie back. And you have Penelope alive and by your side.''

''I guess you are right.''

''I know I am right.''

He took her hand.

''Be happy Josie…''

He kissed her for the last time and got up from the swing. He entered the house and looked for Penelope. He found her in the room with the babies. She was holding sleeping Charlotte and fighting her tears. She saw him and wiped them.

''I'm sorry…''

''No, it's ok…''

She placed Charlotte in the crib and turned to him.

''Did you need something?''

''No, but Josie needs you…''

''What?''

He smiled at her.

''I'll take care of the babies…. And you go and get your girl…''

''What?''

''She is at the park… On the swings…''

''What are you talking about?''

''Josie is waiting for you… it's time to fix things.''

She just looked at him.

''Go to her Penelope… She wants you…''

She picked up her jacket and picked up Josie's jacket too. She found Josie sitting on the swings.

''Penelope…''

''I got your jacket…''

''I was getting cold.''

''I know…''

''How are the girls?''

''Asleep… Raphael is taking care of them.''

She smiled a bit.

''Why are you here?''

''He sent me.''

''Oh…''

Penelope took a seat on the swing beside Josie. They just sat there in silence and waited for the other one to say something.

''He said you have something to tell me.''

''I do…''

''I am listening.''

''I love you…''

''I love you too Jojo…''

Josie smiled at her.

''And what do we do now?''

''We take it slow…''

''How slow?''

''Not painfully slow, but also not rushing into things.''

''What does that mean?''

Penelope smiled and got off the swing. She faced Josie and pulled her closer. She kissed her and smiled.

''First of all, you don't have reason to panic. Taking things slow is a good thing for us. We have a lot of baggage and things we didn't talk about. I want us to flirt again, tease one another, date , court one another…do small things… Like we used to.''

Josie smiled.

''Do I get to kiss you?''

''Yes, but you don't get to carry away… No sex until we are in a good place.''

''I can live with that.''

''Good…''

Now it was Josie's turn to kiss Penelope. They made out and the phone interrupted them. It was message from Raphael. Girls were awake… Making out hat to wait… Mommy duties were primary thing now.


	4. Chapter 4

Josie and Penelope agreed to keep their new relationship status to themselves for some time. They wanted to enjoy being back together without any drama from Lizzie or anything else that could ruin their relationship.

It has been a month since they got back together. During that time it was very challenging to work on a relationship and take care of two very needy babies. They adored the girls, but they loved to be held and were happiest on their moms' chest…that left very few options for the other two girls to be close. But the moment they would go to bed was theirs…for three hours… They would cuddle, hold one another and sometimes they could sneak in some make out session that would be interrupted by a crying infant. Christina was the one who always ''knew'' when to wake up and interrupt her mommies…

''She is your daughter million percent.''

''Why?''

''She makes dramatic entrance and seeks attention…''

''Haha…. Very funny… MAYBE she is just like her aunt… jealous of the attention you are giving me… If I recall well, Lizzie was a champion interrupting our…moments. You sister was cause of our sexual frustration…''

''You did not just say that?!''

''I did…''

Josie just laughed at that and picked Christina out of the crib. As soon as she places her in bed with her and Penelope, she is silent and she just observes them. It takes about twenty minutes for her to go back to sleep and then Josie gets her back to the crib. Josie returned to bed and cuddled up to Penelope's front. They shared a long kiss and continued sleeping. They didn't have much time before the next the 9AM feeding all four of them were dressed and ready for the day. Now the girls spent a little more time awake and were more aware of their surroundings. Charlotte was a quiet observer and Christina was loud when she didn't like something… just like their moms. Josie was with the girls in the living room and Penelope was making food for two of them and preparing bottles and baby things that needed to be sterilized. There was a knock on the door. Since Josie was with the girls, Penelope was the one to open. She was surprised to see Caroline at the door.

''Ms. Forbes.''

''Miss Park…''

She moved from the door and let her in. Josie was surprised to see her mom.

''Mom? What are you doing here?''

''I came to see you and Lizzie and imagine my shock when your dad told me what was happening…''

''Yes, we were surprised too.''

She looked at the girls on the sofa and smiled.

''They are so beautiful.''

''Yes, they are mom… I am in love.''

''I was too.''

Penelope came with glasses and some fresh orange juice.

''I am making breakfast for me and Josie, do you want to join us?''

When she saw the pleading look on her daughter's face she accepted. She didn't really like Penelope and part of her was very happy when they broke up. Now she was not sure what was going on with her and Josie. Last thing she heard from Alaric, was that Josie had a boyfriend who was a wolf and a nice guy…and now having a baby with Lizzie. Caroline knew Lizzie had feelings for him, but now she had to figure out where Josie was standing with her feelings. She hoped she got over Penelope and was happy with that boy.

''Sure, I'll join you.''

Penelope returned to the kitchen and finished making eggs and bacon. Josie loved when she did that. She also made some French toast and put just the right amount of cinnamon, just as Josie loved it. Penelope was setting the table and watching Josie with the girls and Caroline. She looked very happy, and proud to show off their girls. Penelope pretended she didn't see or feel any hostility from Caroline toward her. She was well aware that she didn't like her and that she wished Josie was paired with someone else. She didn't even go that far thinking how would she react if she knew they were back on.

''Table is set… You can come and eat.''

Josie placed girls in the basket and got to the table. She smelled bacon and smiled.

''Thank you Penny… I really craved bacon.''

''I know… You kept talking about it for days.''

''I did, didn't I?''

''Yes… So, it was easier to make this than to listen to you…''

''You love to cook… Especially now. You love feeling domesticated and like mom.''

''Hey, me being a mom has nothing to do with it. You know they only drink formula. YOU like me domesticated and cooking.''

Josie just gave her a huge smile.

''You look sexy all wifey like…''

Penelope gave her a look and she realized she said that in front of her mother.

''Shit!''

''Josie...?''

''Yes mom?''

''What is going on?''

''Nothing.''

''Do you want to try again?''

Penelope let her take the lead on that one. After all it was her mother and her choice how she would tell her.

''We are back together.''

''And what about your boyfriend?''

''He broke up with me a montg ago.''

''Your dad didn't say anything.''

''I haven't told anyone.''

''Why?''

''Because Josie and I wanted to fix things without interference and anyone giving us advices what we should do.''

Caroline was not stupid. She knew Penelope was well aware that Rick, Lizzie and her were not for them getting back together.

Christina started to cry and Penelope got up from the table.

''I'll get her. She probably needs to be changed. It's her time to poop.''

''Ok, call if you need help.''

''Don't worry.''

Caroline watched Penelope with a baby. She noticed how girl calmed as soon as she took her into her arms and that Penelope smiled and talked to her and carried her to the room. She also noticed how Josie watched two of them leave the room.

''Her? Again?''

''Yes, mom… Her…again…''

''She broke your heart…''

Josie made sad face.

''It turned out I broke hers first.''

Caroline gave her a questioning look.

''She broke up with me because I put her on the back burner all the time … I made her feel like she didn't matter and I am to blame as much as is she.''

''What?''

''I didn't give her the place and appreciation she deserves. I took her for granted and she had every right to be angry at me and leave me. I didn't realize she needs me too and I pushed aside how much I need her. I would drop everything for Lizzie when she called and asked for something and often that ''everything'' was Penelope and our time together. I would sometimes just sneak into her room at two in the morning so I would just have a chance to sleep by her if nothing else. ''

Josie started crying.

''Mom, she is back and I can finally breathe… I sleep finally and I am happy… I feel like I am not broken anymore. You have no idea how unhappy I was until she came back to my life. So, I will not let you, dad or Lizzie say a word about her. Because even when we were not together, she took better care of me than any of you.''

She got up from the table and took Charlotte in her arms.

''Now, I am someone's mom and I realize how much you want to protect your child… I don't want anyone hurting my little girls… But I will fight like hell for me not to be the one causing the pain and I will fight like hell for both of them to have same treatment. I will not let my girls live like I did…feeling less important than their sibling. Maybe you should go back to Lizzie's… She needs you more…. I got used to doing things alone or with a help from everyone else.''

''What?''

''I know you went there first…''

''Josie…''

''Please mom, until you learn to respect my partner and my choice, please don't come.''

''You pick her over me?''

''No, I finally pick me mom. I pick myself… I want her…I love her and she is here to stay. It's up to three of you to learn how to accept that.''

And with that she went to the bedroom where Penelope and Christina were. Caroline stood in the living room trying to recover from the shock of what just happened. Did Josie really pick Penelope over her family? She had no idea how did this happen and what made Josie change that much?


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope was in bed facing window, so Josie couldn't see her face. Christina was asleep in the crib and Josie placed Charlotte beside her before she got to the bed. She took off her shoes and got on the bed. She cuddled up to Penelope and kissed her neck.

''I missed you…''

''I missed you too.''

''I am sorry if my mom did or said something to hurt you.''

''Thank you…''

Josie kissed her neck and moved her shirt to gain more access.

''What are you doing?''

''Showing you how much I love you….''

''But the babies…''

''You will have to be very quiet…''

''You are out of your mind Saltzman.''

''And you love me…''

''I do...''

Penelope turned to face Josie and they kissed. Josie started pulling her shirt up and touching the skin underneath it. Penelope was a bit surprised by the initiative Josie took. It was pretty rare for her to be the one to initiate things. That made her even more aware of the fact how much Josie wanted to prove her point and show Penelope that she matters and that she will not repeat the mistakes from the past. Penelope heard the talk she had with her mother and knew that Josie is trying to make up from the past mistakes. Penelope forgave her. She loved Josie so much and she wanted to start over and put all the pain and hurt behind them. Just as she was unbuttoning Josie's shirt someone was banging on the door. They got off the bed and fixed their shirts. Josie opened and was faced with very angry Lizzie and her parents in the back.

''What is going on?''

''You and Satan are back together? I see that you took this assignment as an opportunity to fraternize with the enemy?''

''Enemy?''

''Yes, you know she hates me and she does everything in her power to hurt me.''

''And you have such deep love and appreciation for Penelope?''

''That is not the topic here. She took election from me…''

Penelope knew them getting back together would be about Lizzie again, like the relationship and hardships in it were.

''I did something for Josie because I knew she wanted it. I knew she wanted to take part in something like that. She is made for that passion because she actually listens and pays attention to students. She knows what witches, she represents need. You only know to show off with someone else's work.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Come on Lizzie, how do you want to represent the witches when you don't even know to do some basic spells. You only know to copy Josie's homework….oh, fun fact…it's usually mine homework you copy.''

Rick was not happy his daughters used someone else's work.

''You copy homework?''

''Penelope and I sometimes used to split the work so we could have more time for us. She would do social studies and magic related things and I would do math and science related things.''

''Have more time for you? What does that even mean?''

''Have time together Dr. Saltzman. Have some time for us, before Lizzie calls in some sort of crisis….or simply to copy our homework because she had no time to do it or even she didn't know how.''

''So, you do homework for three of you?''

''Yes, and sometimes Hope and Penelope do the magic thing if it is something very hard.''

''Hope is in it too?''

''Yes, two of them love to bud heads when it comes to spells and magic. Even now when we get mailed some school work, Penelope and Hope do it for us.''

Penelope nodded.

''Dad, she even wrote the essay that sent me to Washington for me.''

''What?''

''I was doing Lizzie's work and fell asleep in the library… She submitted her essay in my name and so I left.''

''And you didn't come clean about it?''

''I didn't let her. I knew how much she wanted it.''

''It was during the time we were broken up and when I heard she submitted our essays I feared she would get me in trouble. I was surprised to hear I won and see her applaud me first.''

Rick watched them.

''I think my head is going to explode.''

Caroline agreed.

''Mine too… So, Lizzie, do you do any of your school work?''

''Not really… I do it for her mom.''

''From now on, everyone does their own work! Am I clear?''

''Yes dad…''

Rick took a seat on the sofa.

''So, two of you are in a relationship…again?''

''Yes, we are.''

''And what about Raphael?''

''He ended things with me a month ago and he actually gave us a push to get back together. He knows everything and he is dating Hope at the moment.''

All three looked at Josie with surprise. Caroline and Rick had pretty good idea that here would be ''Lizzie break down'' in the cards for tonight.

''Hope?''

''Yes, I think they are much better fit than we are…''

''Why?''

''They have understanding for the darkness they share and some other things they have in common.''

''You are ok with them dating?''

Penelope smiled.

''They look happy and they have so much fun. Sometimes Josie and I take care of all four kids so they could run in the forest or when they have to transform.''

''And what about MG and Lizze.''

''MG sometimes needs to feed and he goes to hunt…And Lizzie is being Lizzie… She needs her night sleep so she is slacking as a mom. Elena sleeps in the nursery and three of them are in the crib in our bedroom. It's crazy when it's feeding time or changing time.''

Josie smiled and kissed Penelope's cheek.

''But this one is my personal hero. She handles three babies like a champ. In record time they are fad, changed and asleep.''

Rick was surprised that Penelope was the one doing the most work with the babies.

''Really?''

''Yes, she is natural… Real mommy… She makes me look like slacker.''

''She is doing amazing Dr. Saltzman. Maybe first few days she had some crisis and fears, but now she is doing an amazing job. Babies love her.''

Josie got her phone and showed her dad bunch of pictures of Penelope and the babies. There were even some of two of them in a kiss holding their daughters. She blushed a bit when her dad saw them. Instead of being angry, she saw him smile.

''You look happy… very happy.''

''We are dad…''

''I am happy for you love.''

''Thank you dad.''

Caroline asked to see the photos too. She watched them and studied her daughter and Penelope. They somehow really made this thing work. She knew how hard it was for her with two babies, but they made it work at just sixteen and they really looked like they were happy and having the best time of their lives.

''Girls are like two angels.''

''Yes, they are mom.''

''What will you do when the asigment ends?''

Penelope didn't have to think about that…

''Keep them.''

''But you are sixteen.''

''I know I want to keep them. And when it comes to Josie, she can choose if she wants to be part of their lives or not.''

''Josie was surprised that there was even an option. She felt somewhere deep in her heart that she wanted that family to last even after the assignment.''

''And what about school?''

'' We can split the classes we go to. One can take care of them in the morning and the other in the evening.''

''And college?''

''We apply together and look for the places we can go to with kids.''

Lizzie was surprised they wanted to keep the babies. Now she will have to share Josie even with them. She was not liking that idea. Josie was hers, only hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope, Raphael and MG were often in Josie's and Penelope's house. They were there almost all the time. Two girls really made their family work and other three were really impressed at how good they organized everything. One was on the feeding duties, other on the changing duties, they put them to bed, Penelope sang to them all the time and they grew pretty well. She and Josie were growing really close and now the tension between them was unbearable. They did try few times to have sex, but somehow Christina always knew that it was time to wake up. Their own daughter was preventing them from doing it. Hope noticed something was happening. She got Penelope on the side and after long torture, the girl confessed what the problem was. Hope smirked at her.

'"So, two of you want to get some and your baby is in the way?''

''Yes, Charlotte sleeps like an angel, but Christina is awake the moment we are about to…''

''God, that is frustrating.''

''I KNOW!''

They all gave them a questioning look. Penelope blushed and Josie was interested what brought that comment from Penelope. Hope left Penelope in the kitchen and went to MG and Raphael. Two boys were just nodding and when Hope came back, Penelope didn't to know what Hope wanted to say.

''You are spending the night in mine and MG's house.''

''What?''

''We are taking care of the girls… three of us and four kids… That would be fun.''

''You don't have to do this for us.''

''We do… You would have done the same for us… You actually did do it for me and Raph.''

''I don't want to know about it.''

''I know… But I am just saying. You deserve a night together… Later you will figure out the time for the quick ones…''

''Hope!''

''What? We are all hormonal teenagers.''

''I know.''

Josie came to kitchen with Christina in her arms.

''What are two of you whispering about?''

''We have a night off…''

''What?''

''They are taking the kids so we could have night alone.''

''What do you mean alone?''

Hope just looked at Josie in disbelief.

''You need some time uninterrupted and this little one is interrupting you all the time.''

''Oh…OHHHH…. I get it.''

''Yes…''

Josie looked at Penelope and blushed.

''We are really having a night off?''

''Yes, two of us without our babies…and their kids.''

''Sounds amazing…''

''We can't thank you enough Hope.''

''Just have nice night.''

Josie kissed Penelope and gave her Christina.

''YOUR daughter is hungry.''

''She is my daughter now when she is crying.''

''Mine is the one taking a nap in the crib.''

Penelope looked at the clock.

''The good one in the crib will poop soon… I'll leave it up to you babe…Since she is your daughter.''

''Oh, no… When she poops she is yours.''

Penelope laughed and took a bottle from Josie. She smiled at Christina and gave her the bottle.

''Let's feed you baby… Your momma is being evil. You are my best baby ever…and your Mommy loves you so much…''

Christina melted in Penelope's arms and Josie was very jeloys.

''Bot girls adore her. Charlotte is looking at her like she can cure cancer.''

Hope rolled her eyes.

''You mean she is looking at Penelope just like you look at her?''

''I AM NOT!''

MG and Raphael had to laugh at that.

''Are you serious? You never stopped looking at her like she is the best thing on this earth. You worship her and you have no right to be surprised that your kids adore her too.''

Penelope also had a small smile on her face. She loved hearing how much Josie loves her and how she looks at her when she thinks she is not watching. MG left the girl with Hope and the rest and went to the house to clean everything up and fix it for the girls and their night together. Penelope and Josie put the girls for their nap and sat on the bed.

''I can't believe they are doing this for us.''

''I know… I am surprised too.''

''I feel happy we have friends like them.''

''Me too.''

Penelope kissed Josie and Josie lowered her on the bed.

''I can't believe… Night together after so much time.''

''I know… I feel the same.''

''P…''

''Yes?''

''I am so nervous.''

Penelope moved Josie's hair from her face.

''Why are you nervous Jojo?''

''Because… It has been so long since we were together.''

''But it's still us.''

''I know, but it's not the same… I was with someone after…''

''Josie… Listen to me, I know… I know that you were with him and I will not say I was ok with it…But you are back with me… And that matters to me more than anything.''

''I love you P…''

''I love you to Jojo…''

Josie placed her head on Penelope's chest and Penelope played with her hair. They were silent jus enjoying the calm of the room and babies sleeping.

''Do you think we will do good if we keep them?''

''I think we will mess up some things, but we love them Jojo and we will try to do our best. I am not scared of mistakes. Mistakes of our parents shaped us all.''

''I don't want them to be like me… I let people walk all over me too much.''

'' I hope that our girls will have healty balance in their lives.''

''You mean not be like me and Lizzie.''

''Yes, in a way.'

'' I hope too. I love her very much, but I think I gave her too much of my time and space. I promise I will not do that again and hurt our relationship.''

''I love you Josie… I promise that we will make our relationship work. I am here and you are here and the rest is to be written.''

''Yes… Our future… Park-Saltzman girls.''

''Park-Saltzman gang…''

''Oh, yeah… Especially with Christina and you. You are badass…''

''Yes, we are…''

They kissed again and they were interrupted by Hope.

''Save some for tonight.''

''What do you want Michaelson?''

''Behave Park or I will cancel the entire thing.''

Josie made sad face…

''Please don't… I was really looking forward to it.''

''Fine, but just because of Josie's puppy dog face.''

Penelope smiled at that.

''Oh, she got you good. That one is a master mind manipulator when she wants to.''

''I protest to that statement Penelope.''

''Josie… I know you well… You got out of me many things with making that face.''

''That is true.''

''I know.''

She checked if Hope was still at the door. When she saw Hope left, she climbed into Penelope's lap.

''I have every intention using this very puppy dog face to get what I want from you tonight.''

''It's nice to be warned.''

''Warned or not, you can't resist it.''

''Hm… Is that so?''

''Yes…''

''So, we both have our secret weapon on us?''

''You didn't?''

''Oh, yes I did.''

''I hate you.''

''I know…''

''Did you go to school just to get it?''

''No..''

''You had it with you all along?''

''Yes…''

''You had every intention of getting into my panties again…''

''Maybe… But you can't deny that you wanted to get into those particular panties yourself.''

''You know I have weakness when it comes to satin, lace and you.''

''And I have every intention of exploiting it.''

''And she shoes?''

''They are here too.''

''Oh, God!''

Penelope winked at Josie…

''Two words I have every intention of hearing you say…''

She kissed Josie and got her off her lap.

''I need to prepare food for the girls…''

''See you tonight baby…''

Josie let out the breath she was holding. She got to the crib and looked at the girls.

''Your mom will be the death of me…''


	7. Chapter 7

Penelope was in the bathroom getting ready. She picked her lingerie and shoes she loved. She picked nice red dress and got her makeup she was very satisfied with how she looked. She was nervous almost as she was first time they were together. When she got out of the bathroom, she was greeted with Josie in a green dress and her makeup done perfectly. It has been long time since they were making an effort for one another. Penelope left instructions about the babies and they were gone. When they entered Hope's house, they were surprised to find table set and fairy lights all over the house. Josie and Penelope walked to the table and took a seat. Their dinner was still warm. MG got them burgers from the grill along with fries and their favorite milkshake. He actually recreated the meal from their first date. They realized that when Penelope saw bag of mints they had that night and just one slice of chocolate cake. They were a bit short with the money, so they only had money for two burgers, one large shake and one slice of chocolate cake. She smiled at Josie.

''Our first date meal…''

Josie smiled.

''It was one of the best nights in my life.''

''Mine too…''

''I was so nervous.''

''Me too…''

Josie smiled.

''Penelope Park nervous about a date.''

''I was… I really liked you Josie and I was frightened I might say or do something wrong and…''

''You could do no wrong in my eyes back then.''

''That was long time ago… I bet you changed your mind now.''

''I still believe that…sometimes.''

Penelope smiled at her and Josie continued.

''I never understood how I got your attention.''

''I liked you from the moment you walked into that classroom looking for me to call me to your dad's office for the talk about my missing transcripts...''

''Really?''

''Yes, I promise.''

''I liked you from that day too. But I never imagined you liking me back.''

''And here we are…''

''And here we are. Trying to fix our relationship and having twins.''

They ate their food and talked about some random things from their past. There was less tension than before, but it was clear that both of them had issues with nerves.

''I can't believe they did this for us.''

''I am glad they did.''

Penelope smiled at Josie…

''So am I.''

Josie just closed her eyes.

''This silence is something unusual for us now.''

''I know… I keep waiting for someone to start crying or is in need of change or feeding…''

''You are in mama mode.''

''Since I held them for the first time it didn't leave me. I love that we are here and having a night alone, but part of me is there…with them.''

''I know…''

''And I feel guilty.''

''Me too…''

Josie got up from the chair and came to Penelope.

''Let's try to put the mom side to sleep for a moment. I want you… I missed you as a lover, as partner and as my Penelope…no babies, no formulas or anything that fills our day…I miss you with me…''

She took her hand and pulled her to the bedroom. MG filled it with candles and there were rose petals everywhere. Penelope made mental note to tease him for being so mushy and cheesy, but seeing how Josie loved it she choose not to express her opinion on the room. It looked to her as someone threw up all the Valentine's Day clichés.

Penelope unzipped Josie's dress and let it drop on the floor. She had emerald green lingerie with black lace under the dress. She looked very hot in it… Penelope admired her from every angle there was. She was touching her skin and enjoying the feeling of familiarity and being here and now with her.

''I missed you too Jojo…I missed you so much… With or without the babies…you are forever my girl…''

''And you are mine…''

They kept kissing and now it was Josie's turn to get Penelope out of her dress. She pulled the zipper and as she already announced, she was in her favorite black satin and lace ensemble that Josie loved.

''God, you are perfect…''

''I know.''

''And cocky too…''

''I know that too...''

''I missed this.''

This time Penelope didn't say anything. She pushed Josie on the bed and sat on her lap.

''Let's end that missing and longing. You are here… I am here and the night is ours.''

For Penelope making love to Josie was something familiar…something that became part of her. Josie was part of her in so many ways. She loved the other girl and felt like she belongs with her. Her skin felt like her own, her body felt like touching herself. She knew Josie's body and how it reacts to touches, kisses, and caresses almost as she knew her own body. Everything she did in bed was for Josei and to make her feel good. For Josie making love to Penelope was like coming home. Those arms were her favorite hiding place. Penelope was the only person who could break her and put her together in matter of minutes. Making love to Penelope Park was Josie's favorite activity. She loved how being close to Penelope feels. She loved being naked in her arms, she loved feeling Penelope's skin all over her and under her fingers.

They were cuddled up in bed and silent. Josie was being the big spoon, but just because she insisted on it. Penelope was usually the one to hold Josie.

''What are you thinking about P?''

''This past month… From barely talking to having babies together and being back together…. Wow!''

''Yes, it does sound crazy.''

''I think scary is the better description.''

''Why?''

''Now we have so much more at stake. We can't take our relationship for granted anymore.''

Josie turned Penelope so she could face her.

''We are really keeping them?''

''Yes, I want to keep them. You don't' want them?''

''I want them very much… I was just checking… How could I not want our babies?''

''My guess is that we will be the only ones keeping them.''

Penelope was silent.

''I think Raphael might keep Rick.''

''You do?''

''Yes, he has no family… I think that for him this baby is sort of…hmm… Second chance…way to sort of make it right.''

Josie never really thought about it. Penelope was right. For him this baby had deeper meaning than for many others.

''My sister will not want him.''

"Jojo, she is not taking care of him at all. It's not like the baby would notice her absence. We and Hope are more mothers to him than Lizzie.''

''You are amazing mom Penelope.''

''Thank you Jojo… So are you.''

''But you are really a champ.''

''I adore them.''

''Yes, I know… And they adore you too… And I am jelous.''

''Don't be… They love you too.''

''But they don't look at me as they look at you… Charlotte can't take her eyes of you…''

Penelope smirked…

''Just like her mama.''

''Hey!''

''What? You do stare at me Jojo… Especially at the time we are not in a good place. She has that look you give me… When everything you are is in your eyes… She is amazing and it's because she is part of you.''

''And Christina has your devilish look…. I am scared for myself when she grows up… How will I ever tell her no?''

''I can't wait to see that.''

''I hate you…''

''I know.''

They made love again and sent few texts to Hope to ask about the girls. Hope sent them the picture of all the kids in their bed with MG and Raphael. She named the picture _hot daddies_. Penelope had to agree they looked hot with four kids on the bed. Josie smiled at her.

''That's us when he and Hope choose to have night like this.''

''Come on… They must be doing it all the time… All those ''runs'' in the woods.''

''You think?''

''I am sure… But I wonder, do they do it in human form, wolf form or both?''

''I have no idea Penelope. I never really gave it much thought.''

''Hmmm. We can ask Hope?''

''No! We will not… It's too personal.''

''They will ask about us…Or at least Hope will.''

''She might, but it doesn't mean we have to ask her.''

''Come on Jojo… You also want to know.''

There was small smile on Josei's face.

''Maybe…''

''I KNOW! It is interesting…''

''You are hopeless Penelope.''

''I know…but you love me.''

''I do… God knows I do…''

''God? Honey…''

Penelope climbed on top of Josie and pinned her hands above her head. She had that signature Penelope Park smirk…

'' You sold your soul to the Devil… God has nothing to do with this.''

''What did I get myself into?''

''Oh, you have no idea babe…''


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning girls woke up and spent few moments just cuddling.

''I can't believe we have to go back to the real world.''

''I know…I love being with you, but I miss the girls.''

''I miss them too… ''

Penelope pulled Josie closer and kissed her.

''But I missed you too…''

''You did P?''

''Yes, very much… We can also try to put the girls on their room so we can…have some time together.''

''I love the idea…''

''And how about we take advantage of few moments we still have alone?''

''You always have best ideas P..''

After they took a shower and cleaned up after themselves, they were ready to go back to the house. They really missed the girls. When they came back to their house Hope was making food, MG was playing with Elena and Raphael was feeding baby Rick.

''How was your night?''

''It was amazing, thank you…''

''We have to go and see the girls.''

''Oh, mommies missed them….''

''So much Hope…''

They were napping in the bedroom. They took a seat on the bed and just watched them.

''Our babies are perfect…''

''I know Jojo… They are amazing…''

''I can't wait for them to wake up so I can hold them.''

''Me too Jojo…''

''We are such a cliché…''

''No, babe… We are moms.''

''I can't believe how perfect they are.''

They just sat and watched them sleep. Christina was first to wake up. Josie took her and started kissing her.

''Hey love… Mommies are back… We missed you so much… Charlotte woke up few minutes after and Penelope took her.

''Hey love… How are you… Do we have to change you? Is there present for mommies in the nappy?''

She smelled the baby and concluded that there is no reason to change her. They took the girls in the living room and now they were all together. They fed them and placed them in the crib with baby Rick. They all went to the table and Hope served them food she made. Girls knew that there would be a lot of questions and teasing.

''So, how was your night? We want details…''

Josie blushed.

''Oh, you wouldn't be able to handle details Michaelson…''

''You think?''

''I know…''

She winked at Hope and Josie just rolled her eyes at them.

''I don't know how two of you didn't start being friends earlier. You have one sided mind.''

''And you love it.''

''Not always…''

''She sure did last night… She has a hicky on her neck.''

Josie just gave her a disappointed look.''

''I told you not to do it…''

''I'm sorry.. I was not really paying attention…''

''I see…''

Penelope pulled her into a kiss and Josie tried to back out but it didn't really work.

''I am sorry I did it… But I must say that it looks sexy on you.''

''It does, at places where no one else but you could see it.''

Penelope whispered to her.

''Baby, you have them too where no one could see.''

''They didn't have to know that.''

Raphael and MG felt a bit uncomfortable, but Hope continued the banter with Penelope. Josie was glad that babies started crying and the torture of Hope / Penelope banter ended. Even when two of them picked topics that she was not really comfortable with, Josie was glad they had friends.

Their two months ended and the next morning they were coming back to school. That meant that they were back to reality and their lives as they were before this. Bags were packed and already taken to the school. It was the night when they had to make a choice what will happen when they come back. Hope and MG chose not to keep their girl. They were not ready for it. Lizzie had no intention of being a mom and Penelope was sure that Raphael would keep baby Rick. Two of them were in bed with girls placed between them.

''Are you sure you want to keep them?''

''Yes, Jojo… I am sure… I love them so much… They are little you and little me.''

''What are we going to do?''

''We are going to work hard to give our girls the best life possible.''

''Can we do it?''

''We can. We are a dream team.''

''I am scared…''

''Me too…''

They fell asleep with babies in their bed and in the morning they packed the rest of the things and went back to school. Miss Car was waiting for all of them to give them results and talk to them about how well they did.

''Baby Rick is making a good progress and you young men did a good job with him. I found it very interesting how few of you managed to take care of each other's kids. You, Miss Michaelson, Mr. Greasley and the Park- Saltzman clan managed to keep four kids happy, clean, changed, fed and all. I give you my compliments. But I will also have to fail Miss Elizabeth Saltzman. She did nothing with the baby and I am very disappointed in her.''

Lizzie was very angry. She left the classroom and one of the tantrums was to be expected.

''So, what did you decide about the baby?''

''I want to keep him?''

''Alone?''

''Yes, alone…''

''Ok… You get to keep your boy…''

MG and Hope were next. They said they were not ready to keep their girl and after they said good bye , Emma took her outside and she turned into beautiful rose bush. Other students also didn't keep their babies. Penelope and Josie were the last.

''I must say I was very surprised how well you handled everything. You have the highest scores, especially Miss Park. At one point you took care of four kids and I must say I am admiring how you managed. What did you decide? Are you keeping the babies?''

Penelope looked at Josie who smiled at her and turned to the teacher.

''Yes we are…''

''Good…. You and Raphael will need to change your timetables so you can attend classes as parents.''

''Ok…''

''Dr. Saltzman will help you with that. Maybe three of you would revive our long forgotten nursery.''

''What do we do for the cribs and things we might need for the babies?''

''Maybe you would be allowed to move in back to the house?''

Penelope and Josie loved the idea. They really loved the house… and they had so many nice memories there.

''You will have to see with Dr. Saltzman.''

Josie nodded at Miss Car.

''Ok…''

''You are free to go…''

They took the babies to Penelope's room and placed them on the bed. They took a seat beside them and just watched them. All of the sudden Josie got up and started pacing down the room.

''I can't believe what we just did. We are insane Penelope? How did we allow ourselves this? Not one baby…TWO BABIES! We will never have time to study or do anything…''

Penelope got up from the bed and tried to calm Josie.

''Babe… We will be ok… We will manage… Listen to me…''

She put Josie on the bed and kneeled in front of her.

''It will be hard… It will be crazy…but we will make it… We will have days when we don't know where our head is and we will have days when we will wonder if we made the right choice… BUT we did… We are family now… Four of us are little unit.''

Josie wished she could be optimistic as Penelope but now she was panicking. She wondered how Penelope was calm about it. Dr. Saltzman came to the room and told them that they can move in to the house they were using.

''We can add one more bedroom for your mom when she comes to visit. You will need some help with the girls.''

Josie was surprised.

''Mom wants to help.''

''Yes, she does…. She loves you and she loves your kids too…''

Penelope got up from the floor and asked the question that was on Josie's mind too.

''What do we do with classes?''

''You can attend them and leave the girls in the nursery or with someone at home. And we can also work out some extra work you can do at home… Let's see how the girls grow…''

''Yes… We can figure things out as we go…''

''Oh, Miss Park, you can use magic to create other room too… It doesn't really have to be built in.''

''Ok… Thank you Dr. Saltzman…''

''When do you want to move?''

''Can we go back now?''

''Sure…''

Rick put the girls in the car and Josie went with him Penelope took a walk to the house and along the way she found Caroline.

''Miss Forbes.''

''Penelope… I heard you are keeping the babies?''

''Yes, we actually already did.''

''Do you think you can handle it?''

''We will…''

''Why would you do that to Josie?''

''So she doesn't have to watch one of her kids die…''

Caroline turned to her in shock.

''What?''

''Biologically, they are not sisters. Christina is mine… They don't have same DNA… So, they are not part of the Gemini coven…. Just one girl is… And she can't merge then.''

''You know?''

''I do…''

''Does she?''

''No, she has no idea.''

''How do you know?''

''I know about the covens and stuff… I am in the supernatural world since birth and my parents worked on my education.''

''Parents? I believed your mom is dead?''

''She is… My step mom is my mom… No matter the DNA. She took me in as a six months old baby and I never felt any different than her kids from the marriage before.''


	9. Chapter 9

Penelope and Josie really handled maternity in an unexpected way. They loved being moms so much and they enjoyed every moment with their babies. Josie had many fears and she sometimes wondered if they made a mistake keeping them, but every time she looked at them and looked at Penelope with their girls, she was sure they did the right thing. They had good and bad days. They had days when they were so tired and nervous that they argued about a lot of stupid things. Sometimes there was crying, door slamming, but they always managed to fix things and keep going. Their schoolwork sometimes was huge burden and they were so tired to study, but they made each other study and motivated one another to keep going. Since they kept the girls, Caroline spent more time with them and Josie was happy to be with her mom. She was also huge help with the girls. Babies loved her and Rick and two of them got used to being grandparents that young.

School year was close to an end. Babies were about six months old and they were so cute. Penelope and Josie couldn't wait for the school to end to spend all their time with the girls. On the day they finished with their finals, they took off their uniforms and spent entire afternoon on the floor of the nursery playing with their daughters. Penelope was on the floor with two of them and Josie was in the kitchen preparing their lunch. Penelope and her cooked their babies' meals every day and they took a lot of pride in doing so. Penelope even got Josie to make small vegetable garden behind the house. They loved keeping their garden and sometimes they even used vegetables for their own meals. Rick was very surprised how well the girls took care of the babies. They would feed them on the porch and after that they would put them in the stroller and go to the small park where they would meet up with Raphael and the rest of their friends. Baby Rick was doing ok too. Raphael was the coolest dad ever. He carried him in the hug bug and baby was really attached to him. Penelope found it weird that Lizzie never showed interest in the baby. Since experiment ended, she didn't show any interest in him. But Raphe was managing by himself. He had Hope's help and Penelope and Josei were there too when he was turning or some other thing was happening.

Only person who was not really happy about this shift in their lives was Lizzie. Now she lost her primary position in Josie's life. Babies and Penelope came before her and she was not happy about it. Now she didn't have Josie with her all the time, now she had to wait for Josie to be done with feedings, changing, putting them to bed…before she has time for her. They would usually meet in the evening, when the day with the girls was over. Josie would come to their old room and spend some time with her. After that, she would go back to the house and sneak into bed not to wake Penelope. She was not hiding from Penelope that she was with Lizzie, but she didn't want to wake her because she knew how tired she was and how much they both needed sleep.

Lizzie was slipping into serious depression and Emma suggested that maybe it would help if they went somewhere together, as family. Rick made reservation for them and rented a big house in the hills with a swimming pool and an amazing view. Lizzie was excited about the trip until she realized it meant that Penelope and the gilrs are coming too. She turned to her parents and looked angry.

''You said it's the family trip?''

''Yes, it is…''

''How come she is coming?''

''She is family lizzie. She is mother of your nieces…''

''They are just a stupid school project.''

''Honey, don't say that. They are Josie's and hers daughters… They are not some school project.''

''They were not wanted.''

''Maybe, but now they are so loved…. And two of them are so happy together and with their little family.''

''You said it mom… THEIR family… It's not mine.''

''Honey, you have to accept that Penelope and the babies are part of the family… They are your family.''

''Mom, I don't want them to come… I want you dad and Josei.''

Rick took a seat beside Lizzie.

''Honey, there is a chance that Josie wouldn't leave without the kids, and Penelope.''

''It's all about them.''

''She is their mom.''

''What about me?''

''She spends time with you… She spends time with you and leaves Penelope alone with two babies, and she never says a word about it. That girl takes care of house and twins without complaint… You and her are not on good terms, but since your mental health was getting worse, she took entire house on herself so Josie could be more with you. She is not the bad guy Lizzie. In my book she is a hero, because I know very well what it takes to be with two babies.''

''I had no idea she had such a big fan club.''

''Lizzie, that's enough…Go to your room and pack.''

Penelope and Josie were packing their things in weird silence. Both of them were not sure if this was a good idea. She didn't want to be there… Lizzie didn't want her there…Only reason she was going was to be with Josie and support her.

''Josie, are you sure it's a good idea for me to go?''

''Penny, what is this all about?''

''Entire point of this trip is to spend time as family… Should me and girls go?''

''Baby, she is my sister… And I have to do all I can to help…''

Penelope was about to say something but Josie put her finger on Penelope's mouth.

''BUT you and the girls are my family too… So, if this is supposed to be family time…It's not four of us…It's seven of us… Am I being clear with where I sand?''

''Yes, you are.''

''Good…Now let's finish packing and putting things into car…so I can take you to bed and grab some alone time until girls are asleep.''

''I am not sure if I would stay awake for that.''

''Oh, you will… Even if I have to use magic to keep you awake my love.''

''Ok, we better finish this then.''

''Your wish is my command love.''

It took them about an hour to finish everything and after Josie closed the trunk of their SUV and took Penelope's hand.

''Now, it's our turn to have some alone time Miss Park.''

''Lead the way Miss Saltzman.''

It didn't take long for them to end up in bed making love. Their lives were chaotic with two babies and Lizzy as third so they barely saw each other in that bed. Now it was their time to make up for the lost time. Charlotte and Christina had mercy on their mothers so they woke up at six thirty to be changed and fed. Two girls were very happy when they saw mommies with bottles. Josie fed Charlotte and Christina enjoyed in Penelope's arms.

''Good morning love… How was your night? You slept well…''

Josie was always melting when she saw Penelope with the girls. She would have never guessed that someone could be so caring and loving. She adored them and took good care of their family.

They changed the girls and placed them on the play mat behind small baby fence. They could play there, but not move to the rest of the house. They took turns in getting ready. Josie prepared the food for the road and Penelope made sure to have two flasks with warm water for the milk and that their diaper bag is prepared and with all things they need for the girls. Josie put last of the bags in the car and Penelope carried the babies. She placed them in their seats and Josie helped. Now they were ready for the day on the road.

Josie drove to the school building to meet up with her parents and Lizzie. Their car was ready too. Alaric teased them that it looked as they were moving away how many things they had and Caroline joked she is glad she never has to have a baby again. Penelope smiled at their jokes.

''I know it's too much now, but it will get better. I can't wait for that….''

''It will come sooner than you think.''

''I know.''

Caroline opened the door and kissed the girls.

''Hey my loves… How are you…? Are you ready for the adventure?''

They smiled at her and Charlotte even made some happy sounds at her. Rick sent Caroline to the car.

''Sooner we start this trip you can cuddle with the girls.''

''Let's go.''

Drive was long but they took few breaks. They had to feed the girls, change them, they ate all together and after about eight hours they arrived to the house. Penelope loved how it looked. She really felt some good vibe about it. Josie helped her carry in the girls and they left them with Caroline and went to the car to get the things. Owners of the house got them two cribs and chairs so they didn't have to carry that but they took out their stroller and bags with their clothing and all the things babies needed. Girls were sharing master bedroom because they had private bathroom and it was the largest bedroom in the house. Josie left Penelope to unpack and get things organized and went to the living room to be with her mom and the girls. When they saw Josie they smiled. Josie took Charlotte and put her in her lap.

''Hey love… Did you miss me?''

They cuddled and soon Penelope joined.

''What did I miss?''

''Someone loves their mom very much…''

''I know… ''

She took a seat beside Josie and kissed the baby.''

''Hey love… How are you? Are you enjoying your mama?''

Caroline gave Christina to Penelope because she felt hungry.

''Take her. It's time for me to feed.''

''Oh, ok…''

She took the baby and they continued to sit together on the sofa chatting with their babies and kissing them. Rick really loved how girls were with them. They were becoming really organized and strong unit. He also saw two of them sneak a kiss or two holding their daughters. He felt sad he and Jo never got the chance to have that with the girls. Every time he saw his twins or Josie's twins…his mind went to her and to how much she was missing.

First few days, Josie and her parents spent most of the time with Lizzie. They would do what Lizzie wanted them and she was happy. She started getting angry at Josie when she noticed that often Josie would sneak a peak to the pool where Penelope was with the girls. She missed spending time with them too.

''Josie, what are you doing?''

''Checking on P and the babies.''

''If something was wrong we would have known.''

''Lizzie…''

''What?''

''They are my kids.''

''And I am your sister!''

''And I feel like I am neglecting my family too much these days.''

''Them go and be with them.''

She got into the house and locked herself in the room. Josie took a seat on the side of the pool and watched Penelope with the babies in it. She had so much fun with them. They were floating around her and giggling. She was singing to them and calling them some sweet names. They looked so happy together and Josei felt a bit guilty and jealous she was not part of it. She got in and put her arms around Penelope.

''Hello gorgeous.''

''Hey baby… You came to swim with us? Look at two of them… They love the water.''

''I see that. My little mermaids.''

''Yes, they are…''

She kissed Penelope.

''And their breathtaking mommy mermaid.''

''Miss Saltzman, flattering will get you anywhere.''

They kissed and their happy moment was interrupted by Caroline's scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Josie jumped out of the pool and run to the house. Caroline was in the bathroom holding Lizzie who held her bottle with medication. She didn't get to take them because she found her in time. Josie and Rick were very worried about the sight in front of them. Penelope had no idea what was happening, but now she knew that girls were her priority. She had to deal with them since Lizzie had now three people with her. Penelope got the kids out of the pool and took them to their bedroom. She changed them and put them in the crib. Josie came to the room and took a seat on the bed.

''What is it Jojo?''

''She almost took her pills…''

Penelope knelt in front of Josie and took her in her arms. Josie started crying.

''She could have killed herself. If mom didn't stop her.''

''It's ok baby…. Let it go…! I am here…''

''I don't know what to do anymore Penelope… I have no idea what is going on with her…''

''Jojo, maybe it's time for someone more…experienced to start working with her. Miss Tigg is amazing, but maybe she needs more help that she can provide.''

''She is not crazy Penelope!''

''No, but she is dangerous .''

''What?''

''She might not hurt any of us…but she might try to hurt herself…in attempt to get attention.''

Josie was getting angry.

''What are you saying? That she didn't want to do it? That it was call for attention?''

''In a way…''

''What?''

''I am saying that next time Caroline might not be in time.…''

Josie was angry at Penelope for insinuating that this was call for attention.

''Jojo, what happened before she went into her room?''

''We had a small argument.''

''What was it about?''

''You and the babies… I looked at three of you in the pool… She told me to go and be with you and went into the room.''

Penelope didn't say anything, but Josie knew where her mind was going.

''Don't you dare say it Penelope!''

''What?''

''No! She…''

''I didn't say anything Josie.''

''But you wanted to…''

''You said those words…Not me Jojo…''

''She needs me… I have to go…''

''Then go…''

Lizzie insisted that she needed Josie with her and that she will never do it again. Rick and Caroline were not sure what to do. When was the moment to draw the line and include professional help. Josie stayed with her and Lizzie fell asleep in her sister's arms. That night Josie didn't come to bed and Penelope did almost everything alone, including giving girls their bath. She couldn't sleep how sad and hurt she was. She felt like part of Josie blamed her and the girls for what happened to Lizzie. She got up from the bed and started packing. It took her about an hour to pack her bags and the girls and put them everything in the car. She left Josie a note saying that she is leaving with the girls and that she can take care of Lizzie without them being a distraction. She drove to her dad's house and felt like she was about to fall apart. She called Hope and told her what happened. She offered to come and meet her at her parent's place, but Penelope asked her not to do it.

''I need some space Hope… I will be ok… I have two of them and that's all that I need now.''

''Ok. If you change your mind…just call.''

''Ok, thank you.''

When Josie woke up , she went to the room to see Penelope and the girls. She was surprised to see that the bed was made and cribs empty. That was usually the time they would wake up. She saw paper on the bed and took it.

 _Jo,_

 _I took the girls to my dad's place. He and Tracy arrived yesterday and I will be with them until the end of the summer. Now, you don't have any distractions and I hope that your sister will be ok now that we are gone and she doesn't have to share everyone's attention with two seven month old girls. Our babies and I are not in a way of you taking care of Lizzie. I will leave address of the house if you want to come and see the girls._

 _Penelope_

Josie sat on the bad and just looked at the note… She really screwed things up…There was no _Jojo,_ or _love Penelope_ …. Note was so cold… Caroline knocked on the door. She wanted to see the girls. She entered and found Josie sitting on the bed and crying.

''What happened honey?''

''She left…and took the girls.''

''What? Why?''

She took the note from Josie and she felt bad for both of them. She could understand where Penelope's pain and anger were coming from and she also understood Josie.

''Baby, what happened between two of you?''

''We had a very bad argument yesterday. She thinks Lizzie is faking it all.''

Caroline didn't say much… She just looked at her daughter and listened what she was telling her.

''Honey, she didn't say anything any of us didn't think of… And if you are angry at her, than you should feel the same toward me or your dad.''

''Mom, you can't really think that she…''

''Oh, I do… I am just trying to figure out what to do.''

Josie was surprised by what her mom said. She couldn't believe she thought that Lizzie was faking it all.

''She is my sister mom…My twin...''

''She is also my child… And here I am…thinking that…''

''What should I do mom?''

''I have no idea.''

During the day Rick noticed that Penelope was gone and Josie was not ok. He came to her and just pulled her into his arms.

''I love you honey…''

''I love you too dad.''

Penelope's step mum was very excited about her coming with girls. She managed to fix one of the rooms for three of them. They didn't have any cribs or things for babies, but she had few ideas with pillows and old comforters to make Penelope's bed safe space for them. She would share the bed with the girls and Penelope really needed that. Holding one of them was helping her cope with the pain in her chest. Josie was again breaking her heart and hurting her deeply. Penelope's dad was mad about the girls. He was playing with them, singing to them and really enjoying the time with them. He and Tracy lived across the country so she didn't see them often. It was the first time they saw the girls. They loved them and Penelope was glad she could have a minute. She took her phone and saw a lot of texts from Josie and voicemails asking her to come back and apologizing, but she didn't listen to them. She just skipped them and sent her the message that they arrived and that she and the girls were ok.

In next few days, Penelope sent Josie texts about the girls and their pictures. She didn't respond to anything about them or Josie's apologies. She couldn't deal with that. She had two girls that were more important than her love life. Her parents spoiled the girls and she was relaxed a bit that she had help from them. She had few hours a day to read a book, take a nap or go for a walk alone. Her siblings were coming to visit and she was excited for them to see the girls. Park side of the family didn't see them other than on pictures. This summer was their chance to be aunts and uncles. Penelope loved big family reunions and her dad was already working on getting a lot of food for the family barbecue on Sunday. They asked about invinting Saltzmans but Penelope avoided the answer. Her step mom came to her room and watched her play with the girls.

''Honey, you are hurting. It's time to solve things with that girl.''

''It's not that simple.''

''Love is not simple..''

''She has to get her life in order before I let my kids be part of that chaos.''

''They are her kids too…''

''Mom, it's complicated.''

''It always is.''

''She doesn't have time to be a mother… She keeps running after her sister all the time.''

''Penelope, give her a chance… Maybe your leaving with the girls changes something?''

''I am not sire… For two years we are running in circles because of Lizzie… Mom, it will never change.''

''Do you think she doesn't love you?''

''No, we love each other very much… I don't have a doubt about it… But she will never have courage to put anyone else before Lizzie, not even our girls.''

''Don't give up on her yet.''

''She gave up on us so many times. I can't afford relationship like that anymore. I have two girls to take care of and I don't have time for Lizzie/ Josie codependency drama.''

''Ok, you know the best.''

Rick and Caroline noticed that something was wrong with Josie and they went to talk to her after they put Lizzie to bed. She was sitting outside by the pool holding one of the girl's toys that Penelope didn't pack. Caroline took a seat beside her.

''You miss them?''

''All three of them.''

She gave her a sad smile.

''Why don't you go there?''

''I am not sure she wants me too…''

''She does…but she is sad and hurt.''

''What have I done?''

''You let your guilt over Lizzie take over again. Your woman and children need you. Go and solve that thing.''

''Mom… What if…?''

''There is only one way to find out.''

''She is not answering my calls… ''

''Then go there…''

''I can't… I am scared.''

Alaric looked at Josei.

''Her dad just called…. They are having some family gathering and we are invited .''

''When?''

''Sunday…''

''Oh…''

''Do you want to go?''

''Should I?''

''Do you want to?''

''I miss them… All three of them.''

''Then, we'll go. Your mom will stay with Lizzie.''

''Dad…''

''No, you are going to be with your daughters… They are your priority… You, Penelope and girls are family…You must be smart about it. You must take care of your family… Lizzie is our problem…Penelope and girls are someone who needs you too… We will take care of Lizzie… You must fix your relationship. Penelope's dad is expecting you. He is coming to pick you up tomorrow.''

''Ok…''


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline got Josie to pack her things and get ready to go and be with Penelope and girls. It was time for Josie to be with her daughters and her girl. At first Josie was a bit reluctant to leave but her mom insisted.

''Honey, you must take care of your family. ''

''But mom… Lizzie..''

''She is our concern… You have your own daughters…''

''Will she be ok if I leave?''

''Honey, we will take care of her… You better go and try to fix your family…''

''I am scared… I think P is very angry…''

''It will be ok…''

''She was very cold in the note… And when I wrote she never responded anything…''

Caroline looked at her daughter and tried to figure out how to tell her some things.

''Josie, I need you to listen to me… Her lack of response is not about her feelings being gone, but her trust being shaken. She needs to know you are there… Penelope needs you to commit…to her and kids.''

''To marry her?''

''Honey, marriage is ok, but it's not commitment she needs… She needs to know she is not doing this alone. She needs you to be her partner.''

''But I love her and the girls.''

''You called them distraction…''

''Mom, I was scared for Lizzie.''

''I know love, but you can't do that. Acting like that, you are pushing Penelope away. You are risking her leaving you…''

''You said that she loves me.''

''She does, but she loves the girls more…''

''Ok…I need to prove I am not going anywhere.''

''You need to show her she is not alone in this.''

''I will do what I can do solve it.''

''No, you will do more than that… You will give your best to give your relationship a chance.''

Next morning Josie was dressed and ready to go with her dad. She was nervous and scared. She went to see Lizzie and Lizzie was surprised to see her dressed up.

''Wow, you look nice.''

''I am going to Penelope's parents' house.''

''Oh…''

''And I am staying there.''

''What?''

''I am staying with her and the girls.''

''But I…''

''Lizzie, I need to be with my kids… I am missing them so much and missing so many things about them. You will have mom and dad.''

''I never imagined that you would abandon me so easily.''

''Lizzie…''

''Leve!''

Penelope's dad was in front of the house. Rick got the bag down and said hi to him. Josie was very quiet. After he smiled at her she felt a bit more relaxed.

''Are you ready?''

''No…''

Josie got into his car and Mr. Park turned to Rick.

''Josie is really nervous to see her… She is not ready to face wrath of your daughter.''

''Neither is she. I think that part of her is hoping Josie will change her mind. She is scared of seeing her and letting her guards down.''

Rick smiled at that. He put his hand on Mr. Park's shoulder.

''We are in trouble with these two.''

''At least we have gorgeous grandbabies.''

''That we do.''

He got into his car and started it. Josie was very quiet and deep in her toughts.

''Are you ok?''

''I don't know.''

''She is not that scary….''

She just looked at him…

''Have you met your daughter?''

He smiled at her.

''Yes, I have… And that's how I know that you are her weakness. My daughter loves you very much.''

''And I love her too.''

''At first she will glare at you and ten seconds later she will be kissing you in a way that would make us all uncomfortable. And my wife already made arrangements for the girls to sleep with us tonight.''

Josie blushed.

''You don't have to… They can stay with us.''

''No, they are staying with us. Two of you have the time to make up and make plan for the future. You don't have problem with lack of love, your issue is too much love. You have to make an effort to fix it. If not just for two of you, than for your kids. You have so much love for one another and those two. You should make an effort. She came from your house really sad and hurt. She never told us what happened.''

''I sad many wrong things… Lizzie tried to kill herself and in my panic and pain, Penelope was collateral damage.''

''Josie, I will be honest with you. My daughter really loves you. Be nice to her and if you really care and want her, work on your relationship and save it.''

''I will… I just need her to listen to me.''

''She is stubborn, but she is mad about you.''

They arrived to the house and found Penelope in the garden with the girls. They were on a picnic blanket playing. Penelope's dad pushed Josie to them.

''Is there place for one more?''

Penelope lifted her gaze from the girls and she was surprised to see Josie. She knew her dad went to pick her up but she was sure it would not happen.

''Josie…''

She took off her shoes and got on the blanket. Girls saw her and started making noises. She took both of them in her arms and just held them.

''Mama missed you so much… I see that all three of you are dressed in green… You look beautiful.''

Penelope smiled at the compliment and then remembered she was supposed to be angry.

''Penny…''

She looked at Josie…

''We will talk later… Too many people will be here soon.''

''Ok… I just have to say one thing.''

She put the babies on the blanket and took Penelope's hand.

''I love you Penelope and I am sorry for what happened. I took it out on you and I had no right.''

Penelope gave her small smile and picked crying Christina up.

''Thank you Josie…. We will talk later… Now I have to change her.''

''Can I do it?''

''Sure.''

She got up from the blanket and took Christina from Penelope. Penelope picked up Charlotte and took they all went to the bedroom. Josie changed the baby and Penelope stood on the side and watched them.

''They look ready for a nap.''

''Yes, we should take them to my dad's bedroom.''

They put them there into cute little space Tracy made for them. They let them nap and took the monitor with them to watch them. Penelope took Josie back to her room and they took a seat on the bed.

''You really hurt me Jo.''

''I know and you have no idea how sorry I am…''

Penelope wanted to say something but Josie stopped her.

''I know what I did was wrong and that I hurt you. But I really was scared and under a lot of stress… And you really were my personal hero Penny… You took care of me and girls without saying a word… You have no idea how much it means to me. I love you Penelope Park and I will spend the rest of my days making up to you for what I did. I need you to know that I really want to fix our problems and work on making us better. Not just for us, but for them too. They are the best of us. Two amazing girls that need both of us…and I promise that I will never let handle things alone.''

''Josei…''

''P….''

''You need to figure it out… You need to figure out what you want without me or anyone else around. I love you more than you can imagine… ''

Josie smiled at that. She always loved hearing Penelope declare her love.

''But they come first. If you screw up, I put them first and we are gone… I need you to know that no love for you will keep me by your side if I see that it's not good for them.''

''I know.''

''Good… We have so much to work on…''

'' I know…My bag is in your dad's car... I am here to stay. I love Lizzie and all, but I think that you and the girls should come first…before anyone or anything else.''

''Good…''

She looked at Josie and they shared small smiles. Josie took her hand and pulled her into a kiss. It was gentle and slow kiss. When they broke the kiss they had huge grins on their faces. Penelope's dad was right. She loved her so much.

''When are guests getting here?''

''In an hour…Why?''

Josie siphoned some magic from Penelope and sealed the door.

''I wanted to show you how much I missed you.''

''Oh…?''

''Girls are asleep and your mom and dad pretty much gave us the pass for today… They sort of expect to see us later…much later P…''

She pulled the zipper of Penelope's dress and got Penelope to stand. Dress fell on the floor and she stepped out of it. Josie kissed her and touched her body.

''Pure perfection… You are pure perfection Penelope.''

She smirked ant whispered to Josie.

''I know.''

Making love to Penelope felt like coming home. She really needed to show her that she is here to stay and that four of them are unit. She needed to show Penelope that she is committed to her and their family and she was sure that when they clear the air, it will be ok. They had so much love and all and they will be happy together. They choose to show up and spend time with guests. Josie wanted to be with the girls too. She and Penelope resolved some things and now they could dedicate their time and love to their girls. When they got down Christina and Charlotte were center of attention of their aunts and uncles. Penelope's oldest brother had a baby of his own and it was a boy named Isaac. He was five months older than the girls. He was very cute and he looked like his mom. He was on the floor playing with the girls. Penelope watched them and smiled.

''I see he is pretty good big brother.''

''Yes, he is enjoying and two of them are amazing too..''

''Yes, they are…''

He hugged Penelope.

''You have amazing family baby girl…''

''Thank you Peter.''

He offered his hand to Josie.

''We haven't officially met… I am Peter Park…Penelope's oldest brother.''

''I am Josie…''

''Nice to meet you…''

''You too… I heard so many things about all of her many siblings.''

They all laughed at that. Penelope's father was married three times and with his three wives he had eight kids…so Penelope did have a lot of siblings and some of them, including her, had their own kids. Josie stood on the side and watched them… There were eight Park siblings , some came with their partners, and five kids (grandkids), including twins playing on the floor. This was a beautiful family and Josie really loved their dynamic. They were loud, they teased each other…but Josie felt a lot of love in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

When the time came, Penelope and Josie took the girls to give them a bath and then put them to the improvised sleeping space Tracy made for them. Penelope made them milk and they were asleep as soon as they finished their bottles. Josie and Penelope took the monitor to their room and started getting ready for bed. It was their first night together after few days. Penelope was picking what to wear when Josie came behind her back.

''I think that tonight is clothing optional night and I vote nothing.''

''Oh?''

They spent the night either making love or in complete silence just holding one another. They knew that there were so many things to talk about but it was not the right time. They wanted just this night out of the real life and problems they were having.

''I missed you Penny so much…''

''I missed you too… It's weird sleeping alone in such a big bed.''

Josie kissed her hair…

''I know… I have the same problem. I kept hugging your pillow. It still smells of you.''

They kissed and Josie pulled Penelope closer to her and held her tight.

''I don't want to sleep alone ever again Penny…''

''I don't want you to sleep without me ever again too.''

Josie pinched her.

''Hey, I was serious Penny…''

''So was I…''

''You are insufferable.''

''I know.''

They spent next few hours teasing one another and twisting each other's words. Josie laughed… Penelope laughed and it looked as they were on a way to fix it . In the morning they woke up in each other's arms and it felt so good.

''I missed this.''

''I missed you too Jojo.''

''We have to get up and get ready for the day. Girls must be up already…''

''Maybe we could sneak a shower together?''

''Penelope, if we do that, we are not getting out of this room for some time.''

''Well, I am all for it… Let's take advantage of this precious alone time….''

Josie agreed that they didn't have much time together so she took advantage of Penelope's family taking care of the girls and she followed Penelope to the bathroom. They had plenty of time today to be moms but a minute to be lovers. After some time they got ready and went to see the girls. They were already down with Penelope's dad. He was playing with them and Tracy was making some apples for them.

''Good morning.''

''Good AFTERNOON girls.''

Both of them blushed a bit. They had no idea what the time was and Penelope's family had every intention to tease them. Penelope's dad put the girls back on the floor and they started crawling toward their moms.

''It's good to know that the girls didn't forget you.''

''Dad…''

''I am being real… You forgot about two of them.''

''We had issues to resolve.''

''And did you resolve them?''

Josie and Penelope answered at the same time.

''Yes.''…''We are still working on them.''

He smirked at them.

''I see… ''

Girls got to their moms and they picked them up. Josie cuddled with them and kept telling them how much she missed them. Both girls were smiling at her and it made her and Penelope's heart melt. Tracy came with apples and two of them fed the girls. After that they changed them and went swimming with them. One part of the swimming pool was in the shade and they choose to stick to that part of the pool Since it was deeper part girls were in their floats. Charlotte was making such cute noises and Josie was laughing how cute she was. Penelope and Christina were beside them and Penelope also enjoyed how happy their daughters were. Soon the rest of the Parks was in the pool with them and it was crazy. Bunch of kids swimming , splashing and being very loud. When Penelope noticed that the older kids were getting too close to the girls and jumping into the pool close to them, she got them out of the pool and dried them. She and Josie changed the babies and sat with them on the swing by the pool. Christina was cuddled up to Penelope and watching like tiny hawk what was going on around her. On the other hand Charlotte was sitting in Josie's lap and clapping at her older cousins when she saw them play with the ball in the pool. She also screamed from happiness and she was the cutest thing ever. Her big brown eyes had the same warmth Josie's had and she had huge smile on her face when any of the family members came close to them. She even lifted her arms when Tracy passed them. She wanted Tracy to take her. Josie let Tracy take Charlotte and they took a seat at the table by Penelope's dad. Tracy fed Charlotte some more fruit and she ate and was very happy. When the time for bed came, girls gave their daughters a bath and their bottles. Josie wanted them to sleep with them in the room and Penelope just nodded. She did miss Josie and wanted some more alone time, but she also wanted their family time too.

''Jojo, do you want them in our bed?''

''Yes! Girls PJ party.''

''Yes.''

Penelope got ready for bed first and time Josie spent in the bathroom she spent watching their daughters. She was happy Josie was there. She missed her and she was sure girls missed her too. When Josie got out of the bathroom, they all cuddled up in bed and two moms just enjoyed their family being together again. Josie really missed her two daughters and Penelope. Watching them sleep, she felt immense happiness and gratitude that she had three of them in her life. She made promise to herself that she will always put her daughters first and that she will give them equal amount of attention. She didn't want any of the girls to have her own experience and feel less worthy than their sister. She never wanted their girls to question if their mothers loved them. Watching Penelope sleep, she was grateful to life or whatever brought her back to her. She was happy to have someone who loved her as much as Penelope did and who challenged her as much as she did. She knew it will be hard and messy and that they will have arguments, but she also knew they had the love to keep fighting and not give up on their family and each other…

Summer with the Parks went by pretty fast. Penelope and Josie drove home and girls were very good during the ride. Close to Mystic Falls Penelope realized how much she didn't want to go back. Being back at the school grounds meant that summer was over and school was starting soon. When they passed the gate of the school Penelope turned to Josie and gave her a sad smile.

''Summer is over… Back to life and reality…''

''I am soooo not ready for new school year.''

''I hear you… New school year and two children… Yey! What did we do Jojo? We really are in witht this?!''

''We will make it…''

Penelope just smiled.

''I hope so… I am so tired and we haven't evens started school.''

''I know babe…. But we will make it… We always find some ways to be ok.''

They unloaded the car and Josie called her parents to tell them they arrived. Soon Caroline and Alaric were at their door. Penelope was in the kitchen making dinner and Josie was on the floor playing with the girls. Her mom and dad came in and went straight for the girls. They picked them up and started kissing them and telling them how much they missed them.

''They grew so much…. Look at them… They are really big now.''

Rick nodded and smiled.

''Yes, they are real girls now… Not babies anymore… Look how cute they are…. Charlotte really looks like Josie when she was this little.''

Caroline agreed.

''She was amazing baby….''

Christina was in Rick's arms and her green eyes had very piercing gaze. She scared him a bit…just like her other mama. Caroline noticed how she looked at him and how uncomfortable he looked.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, I am… I was just thinking how much of Penelope is in Christina.''

Josie smiled at her dad's comment.

''A lot…''

She took Christina from him and the girl gave her small smile.

''You are your mommy's girl… Tinny Penny…''

Penelope served the dinner and all of them went to the table. They put girls into their chairs and Penelope fed them. All three of them were impressed how Penelope was good with kids. They didn't expect her to. For someone who was always so badass, her soft side left people impressed and a bit confused.

Penelope turned to Rick and ented his train of toughts.

''What will we do about our classes? Is there some arrangement for teen parents?''

Before he could say anything, Caroline spoke.

''You will go to your classes like the rest of the students and I will take care of the girls.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, Penelope… I can take care of them…''

She looked at Josie who just smiled and nodded.

''Thank you mom.''

''You are welcome honey.''

They had two more days before school starts so they decided to spend them with their friends. Raphael and MG made barbecue and Penelope took care of the rest of the food. Hope and Josie were taking care of the kids.

Girls and baby Rick were getting along well . They played on the floor and Josie and Hope sat by them. Hope had so many questions about their summer and so did Josie.

''So, how was the trip?''

Josie told her all that happened, including the scare with Lizzie and Penelope leaving. Hope just listened and nodded.

''I never believed Pen had it in her.. She just packed and left?''

''Yes, she did… She promised that she will do it again if I don't get my shit together… She made me realize that she and girls are my priority.''

''Have you seen Lizzie?''

''No, she didn't come to say hi to us… And I was not sure if I should go and look for her.''

''I guess it's your choice.''

''To be honest. I am not sure it would be pleasant meeting. She became too jealous and toxic.''

''She was always like that Josie…. You just never really payed too much attention to it…''

Hope sometimes didn't want to soften the blow. She spoke about things as she saw them. Josie moved on from the topic of Lizzie to the topic of Hope and Raphael. Two of them were growing strong and boy really liked Hope. It was clear that he saw her as his mom.

''Three of you look cosy.''

''We are.''

''And how is that going?''

''It's ok… I am getting used to being something like mom.''

''I am glad.''

''What will you do with him when the school starts?''

''Hm… We found someone to take care of him. One of the nannies that took care of my dad and his siblings.''

''A vampire nanny?''

''Yours is a vampire too!''

''And the grandmother too..''

''I don't care. She has been with the family for centuries and aunt Rebecca is sending her tomorrow.''

''I am glad it is all working out.''

''Me to… We are starting to finally grasp at our happiness…''

''I just hope it lasts…''

''It has to Jo... We deserved it.''

Josie smiled at her friend hoping she was right. But Josie was scared… Happiness never lasted too long for her…and she expected something to happen and ruin it for her.


End file.
